


A Perfect Prize

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eggpreg, Eggs, Enemies to Friends, Fighting Kink, Forced Orgasm, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Dick, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Look Cyclonus has needs and Deadlock is a capable adversary





	A Perfect Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Okay saw a picture on Twitter and then it exploded into this because I am a filthy sinner.  
Also if anyone ever draws anything from my fics please at me on Twitter at either onetruebirb or nsfbirbs

[ This is the picture  ](https://twitter.com/Salem_Arts/status/1180371331680018434?s=19)

\-----------

"I've got you now."

A sentence Deadlock had heard countless times before and coming from a mech like Cyclonus should have been terrifying but in the long run of this shoot'em up war they'd been running through very little actually scared Deadlock and if he were to die at least it would be at the servos of a capable adversary. 

"Sweetspark at least buy me dinner first." Deadlock smirked wiping energon from the corner of his mouth as he panted for vents.

They had been fighting for what felt like ages and the adrenaline high Deadlock had been riding was starting to fade. They had gone from being two scouting bots that had spotted each other from across a battle ruined city block and had gone all the way from long range weapons to now hand to hand combat and neither of them had been pulling their punches.

"Honorless cyberhound." Cyclonus growled lunging for Deadlock again and this time he wasn't quite fast enough to dodge out of the way and the bulk of the jet crashed over him and into the ground.

Deadlock snarled as he glared up into Cyclonus' sharp features. The other mech was venting heavily and dripping energon in various places but he was still going when Deadlock was losing steam making it so much easier for his servos to be pinned on either side of his helm.

"Frag you." Deadlock spat out splattering energon over Cyclonus' cheek, "or is that what you want?"

Deadlock grinned wryly up at him with a silky roll of his frame up against the larger mech grinding their pelvic spans together as well as he could the way Cyclonus was straddling him. Much to Deadlock's surprise he didn't move or recoil in disgust instead a low rumble vibrated through Deadlock from above. Perhaps he had played the wrong card or maybe not.

"Oh? You a little riled up?" Deadlock purred back since he had to face that it was thrilling to get to fight someone that made him work for a win and a good fight and frag would be extremely welcome.

Cyclonus looked down at him optics smouldering and his grip on Deadlock's wrists tightening as be pondered the thought.

"I could end your life right here." He rumbled at the smirking mech beneath him.

"So could a falling block of rubble or a misplaced step. You aren't special." Deadlock snorted, "if you're going to kill me get on with it, but if you're interested in something a little more fun…"

Deadlock rolled his frame under him sending delightful friction through his interface array.

"You won this fight, Cyclonus…" Deadlock's voice was a velvet purr, "pick your prize."

Cyclonus weighed his options as his optics traveled over Deadlock's frame and he transferred his captured wrists so he could hold both in one servo above his helm. Gripping his jaw in the other servo as he leaned in until they were almost nose to nose and he could taste Deadlock's vents on his lips.

"So what will it be, Cyclonus?" Deadlock hummed tipping his helm so their lips were a breath away from touching, "You gonna frag me into the dirt?"

"Yes…" Cyclonus growled capturing Deadlock's bottom lip between his denta and drawing it in with a long sucking kiss tasting energon on his glossa.

White hot lightning shot down Deadlock's spine and he arched up into Cyclonus with a groan. He honestly hadn't been expecting a yes but he wasn't going to complain. Not when his spike was throbbing in its sheath and his valve was slick with lubricant.

"Let me get a servo full of you then." Deadlock muttered trying to follow Cyclonus' mouth as he struggled to get his servos free dropping his helm back when his lip was released.

"Not here." It was Cyclonus' turn to smirk at the dumbfounded look on Deadlock's face before he kissed him hard.

Claiming Deadlock's lips with denta and glossa as he invaded the smaller bots mouth well aware that he could bite his glossa clean off but by the way Deadlock was kissing him back and pressing up into him he doubted he would.

When he broke away Deadlock looked at him with flushed cheeks and bruised lips painted in energon that he swept away with a lick of his glossa.

"What do you mean 'not here'?" Deadlock asked his field simmering with arousal and Cyclonus pressed a digit to his lips to hush him.

Not giving him a chance to ask again as he stood up and dragged Deadlock with him throwing him over his shoulder like the prize he claimed to be.

"Hey! Hold on now I can walk!" Deadlock gasped on the tail end of an adorably indignant squeak when Cyclonus jostled him into a better carry.

"And as my prize I don't want you to." He mused enjoying Deadlock's vain struggle before going limp over his shoulder with a huff.

"Fine." Deadlock grumbled.

A moment later Cyclonus felt servos sliding down his back to grab at his aft. Deadlock revving his engine in a loud purr as he gave it a pat.

"You're right, the view is much better here." He teased tapping his digits in a pattern over his hips and dipping his claws into the seams of his lower back.

Cyclonus shook his helm and for the rest of the short walk back to his shuttle drowned Deadlock's banter out until they were within the ships walls and he tossed Deadlock down on the berth.

"I don't appreciate being ignored." Deadlock griped leaning back on his elbows looking up at Cyclonus unimpressed.

"Tragic, truly." He smirked turning to the other corner of the room into the adjoining washrack listening while he warmed the solvent for the sound of Deadlock's pede steps crossing the room. 

Turning to see bright crimson optics peeking around the corner of the door without the tell tale steps to announce his approach and while he didn't show it Cyclonus' field spiked in surprise.

"What is going on?" Deadlock asked suspiciously, "What's happening right now. Why am I in your ship and not being fragged through the battle field?"

Cyclonus looked over his shoulder before turning to face the white mech with a raised brow as he stepped back into the shower stall and held out a servo for Deadlock to join him.

"Just because I beat you into the dirt doesn't mean I want to roll in it any longer than necessary and besides that we both need medaid before something irreparable happens." Cyclonus told him.

Deadlock narrowed his optics further but took Cyclonus' servo and stepped under the spray with him. Hissing through his denta as the solvent stung into the wounds he had sustained during their fight and Cyclonus snorted.

"See?" He mused grabbing a sponge and starting to scrub himself down.

"If you just wanted to frag then what was the point of beating the slag out of each other first?" Deadlock grumbled copying Cyclonus and briskly scrubbing himself off regardless of how his joints protested and his injuries ached.

"Because fighting is half the fun." Cyclonus grinned moving innocently to rinse off and Deadlock realized too late that he was trapped in the stall when Cyclonus caged him against the wall and his servos grabbed onto his hips.

Deadlock looked up at the ancient mech a little warily and he placed his own dark servos on Cyclonus' chest feeling the soft vibration of a purr under his palms. A few beats of silence passing between them as they looked at each other before Cyclonus closed the distance between them and kissed Deadlock slow and firm taking his time devouring him in a way that had Deadlock's fans whirling to life and his knees going weak under him. 

Even more so when one of Cyclonus' servos slid from his hip between his thighs drawing a soft moan from him and the purr he felt coming from Cyclonus doubled.

Deadlock chased after Cyclonus' lips when he pulled back planting a servo against his chest to hold him to the wall as he teased the seams of his panel with the other.

"Open up for me." Cyclonus purred and Deadlock was happy to obey.

Panels sliding back so Cyclonus' digits could further their exploration of his valve and his tentacle like spike slid free of its housing to wrap eagerly around his wrist. Cyclonus chuffed a laugh as he closed his servo around the base of his spike giving it a little squeeze and Deadlock moaned, helm dropping back against the wall.

"Look at that, you really are just raring to go." Cyclonus hummed rhythmically rolling his digits around his spike as he pulled back a little to cup and palm over the entirety of his flexible length.

"Tell me you're any better off than me." Deadlock groaned, heat crawling up his spine because damn Cyclonus knew how to work him over with just his servo.

"Mmm no but you speedsters have no patience." He smirked as his own panels retracted.

Deadlock looked between them as the dark, almost grey violet spike appeared from its sheath. Thick and pulsing with red biolights and Cyclonus guided Deadlock's spike towards it making his own spike slid into his servo. Brushing over Deadlock's before the two twined around each other. Charge licking between the flexible spikes as they hugged and squirmed against one another.

Deadlock's optics rolled back a bit when Cyclonus' digits dipped into his lubricant slick valve. Teasing over a cluster of nodes just inside his entrance and Deadlock shuddered as Cyclonus claimed his lips once again in that slow dominating way. Working Deadlock open as the smaller mech pressed into his servo and his spike squeezed around his own. Prefluid slicking over the protomesh giving it a delightful slide.

In all honesty Deadlock could have stayed where he was for the rest of eternity, warm and safe, caged against the wall while he was slowly fragged. Purring low in his chest Deadlock slid his servos up over Cyclonus' chest to drape his arms over his shoulders. Vents coming in hot shallow little huffs. 

"Mm...Cyclonus…" He muttered and the other mech growled against his lips and curled his digits against an untouched node cluster making Deadlock cry out and arch against him. Stars lighting up behind his optics as his charge soared.

Pulling his servo away from his valve Cyclonus slapped off the shower head and scooped Deadlock up off the floor. Distance drawing their spikes apart in a sinful slide as he was hugged to Cyclonus' chest and the taller mech backed out of the shower stall. The heat of their frames already evaporating the moisture left behind.

Deadlock panted against Cyclonus throat as he held on to him and his spike wriggled against his abdomen while he could feel Cyclonus' sliding up the inside of his thigh the slick head of it prodding his valve lips as it tried to sink into its tight heat and, Primus, Deadlock felt himself dripping lubricant down his thighs and smearing over Cyclonus' chest. 

It felt way too long before they were back on the berth and he was being lowered down onto the padded surface and begrudgingly untangled himself from the other mech so he could situate himself.

It turned out Cyclonus wasn't a fan of asking as he pulled Deadlock into his lap back to his chest and wrapped his arms around his middle. Spreading Deadlock's legs wide over his own thighs and Deadlock shuddered a vent in anticipation as his digits slid over his anterior node circling it before sliding back into him. 

"I think I misjudged how much you want this." Cyclonus hummed as he pumped two digits into him, "You're dripping like a bitch in heat all over my spike."

Deadlock groaned as said spike chose that moment to nudge up alongside Cyclonus' digits and started to worm up inside of him.

"Give me a break…" Deadlock panted as he leaned back against his chest and Cyclonus pulled his digits from his valve to continue toying over his node while his spike slid into him. The thick, flexible length feeling rock hard inside of Deadlock and he closed his optics. 

Dropping his helm back and baring his throat to Cyclonus which was greatly appreciated by Cyclonus as he licked a long stripe over the cords of his throat and the servo that wasn't teasing his node wrapped around his spike and gave it a slow pull.

"Come on, Pet, I know you have more to give." Cyclonus hummed against his throat as he stroked his spike and Deadlock's spike surged forward into his servo as the last segment of it slid free of its sheath, "Good mech."

Deadlock quaked in his lap as his spike was squeezed in Cyclonus' servo and pressed downwards. Sensor rich head nudged down towards the berth by Cyclonus' digits and into the slick heat between Cyclonus' swollen valve lips and Deadlock moaned fully.

"Are you serious?" He panted and Cyclonus nipped under his chin sliding the head of his spike into his own valve along with his digits.

"My win, my choice." Cyclonus muttered sucking on his main energon line and drawing both his servos to rest on his hips letting Deadlock's spike press forward on its own deeper into him.

"Frag yes, whatever you want I'll take it." Deadlock purred taking in the dual sensations of Cyclonus' spike pressing up against his inner lining exchanging ripples of charge as nodes connected and he was slowly split apart by a spike easily the size of his own fist at its thickest combined with the way Cyclonus' tight valve hugged around his spike like liquid heat.

He felt the larger mech take pause as his vents whooshed over him in hot waves and Deadlock wriggled his hips in his lap urging him to keep going. The slow burn of stretch melting away almost as quickly as it came.

"Do you mean that?" Cyclonus asked, smoothing a servo up over his abdomen in a firm pet.

"Yes, just keep going. Just keep going and don't stop." Deadlock moaned, vents hitching when Cyclonus' spike pressed deeper into him, "yes just like that." 

Around him Cyclonus' field turned dark and suffocating with lust and Deadlock moaned letting his own merge and mingle while Cyclonus' lips and denta left bruises and half mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulders. The spike inside of him filling Deadlock up completely as their arrays met and it started its pulsing roll inside inside of him and he whimpered. His own spike reaching deep inside of Cyclonus to do the same. 

The two of them moving against each other in a slow roll of their frames while their spikes worked into each other following the guide and pull of their equipment figuring out a harmony.

Deadlock was on another level of bliss as Cyclonus' servos traced the seams of his abdomen and ran along the biolights up under his chestplate, clawtips dipping into the barely there seam for the panel over his ports. A shiver shooting up his spine when the pad of his digit slid over in a coaxing rub and he let the panels retract baring the open ports for Cyclonus' claws to tease around the edges. A short gasp coming from him as he heard the soft hiss of Cyclonus' cables extending and the cool drag of the plugs brushing over his flanks before they met their counterpart and Cyclonus jacked into him.

Deadlock was not prepared for the onslaught of heat that shot through his circuits making his plating tingle all the way to the tip of his nose from Cyclonus.

"F-Frag…" Deadlock stammered looking up over his shoulder at Cyclonus with pink bleached optics. It was a harmless data exchange but the interface loop it created was to die for.

Cyclonus' cheeks were flushed with energon and he grabbed onto Deadlock's audial fin drawing his helm back to capture his lips. Glossa splitting them apart to ravage his mouth while Deadlock squirmed in his lap. Charge rippling through him making his valve squeeze around Cyclonus' spike and driving his own deep within the velvet heat of Cyclonus' valve in desperate, erratic little thrusts and pulses. 

"I'm going to fill you up…" Cyclonus growled against his lips, nipping at the swollen derma making Deadlock whine.

He was hanging on the cusp of overload that was quickly tipped over when Cyclonus sunk his fangs into his throat hard enough to draw energon. Deadlock arched on his lap charge dancing over his plating in delicate arcs as his valve clamped down on Cyclonus' spike in gripping waves. His spike hitting deep and spilling transfluid into him while he was worked through his overload. Cyclonus' low growl traveling through him and Deadlock squealed when digits scrubbed over his anterior node and he tried to draw his thighs together against the onslaught of sensation against the over sensitive nub but his legs stayed firmly spread over the larger bots thighs while the thick spike in his valve continued to frag him drawing out his overload to an almost painful level as he shook and quivered.

Deadlock's world narrowing down to a single little point completely mindless of the reckless moans and cries coming from him until he felt a sharp pinch at the back of his valve and the hot bloom of transfluid filling him.

Vaguely he realized Cyclonus had left his node alone as damp digits stroked over the insides of his thighs and as disoriented as he was in the post overload shocks that still rippled through him he had the wherewithal to let his abdominal plating release to accommodate for any overfill and pressure taking a load from Cyclonus might bring.

Cyclonus curled over him glossa bathing over the bite mark on his neck as the last of his overload tapered out. Servos rubbing over Deadlock's abdomen sneaking beneath the platelets to feel the soft give of the protomesh beneath slightly swollen with transfluid.

Deadlock blinked as he tried to get his bearings back. His spike withdrawing from Cyclonus' valve and sliding back into its sheath as he vented heavily. Feeling the rolling pleasure through their connection.

"I hope you didn't plan on making me leave because I don't think I can walk." Deadlock groaned leaning to look up at him with a little smirk that was met by Cyclonus' own and a gentle kiss.

"Oh you think I'm finished with you?" Cyclonus rumbled.

Deadlock made a noise somewhere between a startled hiccup and a curious lilt as he stared at Cyclonus. A shiver running up his spine as the spike in his valve pulled back leaving him feeling empty.

"What?" He asked and in response Cyclonus gently moved them to lay down. Spooning around Deadlock and with their cables still connected Deadlock could feel the arousal still simmering across the channel.

"I said I'm not done with you yet." Cyclonus purred nibbling on his audial fin, "said I would fill you up and you don't seem very full."

As he spoke he palmed over his abdomen and Deadlock groaned at the applied pressure followed by a surprised note when something new butted up against his aft and he spread his legs granting it access to slide its blunt head into his waiting valve.

"Oh you clever fragger…" Deadlock moaned, "so that's why you were all the way out here…"

Behind him Cyclonus hummed agreement and Deadlock vented a heavy sigh.

"Didn't know making newsparks was in your game plan." Deadlock mumbled, whining a little as the port to his gestation chamber was pressed up against and he squirmed a little until the nodes aligned and accepted the charge knitting them together. 

"It wasn't, but I'm in season and pickings were slim. Warriors my comrades may be but breeding material not so much. If I'm to contribute to this world I wish the sparks to be headstrong and fearless. Not simpleminded followers." Cyclonus told him as his frame tensed and he let out a slow vent as the clutch of eggs held high in his torso up under his spark chamber descended down through his gestation chamber into his valve turned ovipositor.

Deadlock whining softly as the first little orb started to travel into him, panting as it went. The path through his valve felt odd as it moved but as it started to try and squeeze into his chamber he whimpered.

"So was this your plan all along?" He vented closing his optics while Cyclonus smoothed his servo over his tummy and slid it between his legs to rub over his node gently.

"No. My plan was to go far out and purge this clutch and burn the evidence. But then you appeared and as we fought I couldn't help but desire you." Cyclonus told him as he pressed kisses to his throat and audial while he massaged his node and the soft valve lips spread around his ovipositor.

Deadlock yelped as the first egg slid into his chamber breaking through the porous membrane that was there. 

"You know this means you have to take care of me until they're laid." Not a question, a statement and Cyclonus nodded against his shoulder.

"You will be." He promised teasing a claw around the sheath of Deadlock's spike coaxing the reluctant spike back out into his palm. 

Deadlock whined as another egg started to press into him stretching the opening in a way that burned uncomfortably and was only slightly better than the first.

"You know this wasn't really what I thought I would be doing today…" Deadlock panted as Cyclonus stroked over his spike and teased his node and slowly the burning dulled to just a very uncomfortable pressure as each egg passed into his chamber chased away by the arousal in Cyclonus' field and the stimulation to his spike and node.

"There's a good chance this clutch won't take." Deadlock mumbled, heat spreading through his hips and he rocked shallowly into Cyclonus' servo.

"I am aware, it has been a long time since there were any newsparks created." Cyclonus purred pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses against his neck.

Deadlock fell quiet as he felt the pressure increasing inside of him and he shifted uncomfortably to try and relieve it. Looking down at his frame and the rising mound of his stomach. Hardly noticeable but even the gentle bow of his abdomen felt like too much already.

"I don't think I can hold much more…" Deadlock whined.

"Yes you can. I know you can." Cyclonus hushed him, kissing his cheek and shoulder as he flooded his field with desire and lust.

Deadlock's frame quivered and he worried his lower lip between his denta as his vents came in little pants as even more of the glowing little orbs were pushed into him and he wondered how many more there could possibly be.

"Cyclonus, I'm serious. I don't think I can take much more." Deadlock told him panic in his tone and a pede kicking a little along the berth. 

There were fangs at his throat again, hooked under his main energon line in a possessive grasp that he knew could tear through him in a moment.

"Cyclonus…" Deadlock swallowed feeling the prick of fangs when be did followed by the smooth wash of his glossa.

"Relax, Deadlock. You can take them, you can take my entire clutch." Cyclonus rumbled against his audial and Deadlock whimpered as Cyclonus continued to stroke his spike.

"Just focus on me, the sound of my voice, my servo on your spike. Feeling every pulse of my spike and the stretch of your valve as I fill you up." Cyclonus purred.

Deadlock locked onto his voice and shut his optics trying to relax his frame from the tense coil of panic it was in as Cyclonus continued to speak to him. Telling him he was beautiful and strong and felt so good around him. Sound and sensation blurred around him as eggs continued to be pushed into whatever available space was left.

A sharp pinch followed by blooming heat and pleasure made him yelp in surprise as the last egg was deposited and the ovipositor knitted with the port to his gestation chamber closed and twisted sealing the eggs where they were. Deadlock squirmed optics watering as radial pleasure spread through him ramping up his charge again as the ovipositor slid out of his valve and Cyclonus' digits replaced it.

"One more overload to kindle them…" Cyclonus whispered pumping his digits into him as his thumb scrubbed over his outer node.

"I can't. I can't. Cyclonus, please." Deadlock gasped trying to wriggle away from him but Cyclonus was an unrelenting force behind him and inside of him and the weight of the eggs made moving hard.

"Cyclonus!" Deadlock cried clawing at the berth and managing to get purchase before a servo grabbed around his throat and pulled him back holding him tightly in place.

Something he couldn't quite identify as pleasure but wasn't pain spread through him as his charge mounted and he wailed pleading in frantic gasps and whimpers to be let go as this foreign feeling settled heavy and hot through his frame.

"Overload, Deadlock." Cyclonus growled into his audial.

The odd malcontent feeling that had suffused his frame exploded into white hot pleasure with a firm grind to his outer node and Deadlock screamed as overload took him. Thrashing in Cyclonus' hold as he continued to thrust his digits into his fluttering valve until Deadlock went limp in his arms panting heavy vents.

Deadlock knew he must look a mess with his glossa lolling out of his open mouthed panting and his plating flared and flushed but he could hardly care with the way he was feeling. Every bit of him tingling in post overload glow so strong he didn't notice Cyclonus disconnect his cable and leave until a soft damp cloth started to clean him up. Wiping away the remnants of transfluid and lubricant from his frame.

"Close up…" 

Cyclonus' voice came to him from somewhere far off sounding and he followed the command closing up his panels as he slowly came back to himself.

"What. The frag. Was that." Deadlock huffed only moving his optics to look at Cyclonus as he curled up around him again and pulled a thick cover over them both.

"A kindle." Cyclonus answered but didn't elaborate, "You did so good, Deadlock, you took my entire clutch like such a good mech."

Cyclonus nuzzled against his helm as he cuddled up along his back and Deadlock snuggled back into him glad to have the warmth when he was nowhere near as mobile as he had been when he woke up this morning.

"You made me fat." Deadlock grumbled struggling to keep his optics open as exhaustion from their fight and the rest of the day started to pile up on him.

"Yes, but you're only going to get fatter as those eggs grow." He teased and Deadlock made an indignant noise at that.

"Rude…" Deadlock grumbled feeling Cyclonus laugh behind him as he lazily stroked his swollen tummy. 

"Just think of this as a prolonged vacation. You have me to take care of you." Cyclonus mused kissing his audial fin, "and feed you and frag you whenever you need." He slid his servo down over Deadlock's closes panels. "All you have to do is spread your legs and open up and you have me, mouth, glossa, spike, valve...however you want."

Deadlock hummed shuffling back against him with a satisfied little noise.

"I suppose that's a decent trade…" He mumbled feeling warm and foggy as sleep started to pull him under.

"Rest now, I've got you now." Cyclonus whispered and Deadlock didn't hesitate to follow that advice.


End file.
